The Mystery of Omi's Parents
by FireLightning
Summary: Whatever happened to Omi's parents? Are they still alive? Or did they die right when he was born? Find out in this thrilling story. Rated PG for some scary action. Chapter 7 is UP! COMPLETED!
1. The letters

A/N: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

_It was a beautiful day at the Xiaolin Temple. That is, of course, none of our heros were having fun. They never found a Shen-Gon-Wu in just 2 days. Kimiko was writing on her PDA, Raimundo was just leaning back on a post with his arms crossed, Clay was sitting patiently practicing the lasso, while Omi was playing video games. Finally..._

"Xiaolin Warriors! I have letters from your parents," said Master Fung.

_The Xiaolin Warriors, except Omi, got their letters. They opened the letters, and Kimiko was the first to read her letter._

"Dear Kimiko," _she read_. "How are you doing? We're doing fine in Tokyo. Your dad was accepted to play soccer, while I got a job at Bandai! So, how are your new friends treating you? Kimiko, when you were accepted to the Xiaolin Temple to be a dragon, we were so proud. We have people of Tokyo supporting you. Please be careful, and I hope you'll have a great future!

With Love,

Mom & Dad."

_After she read the letter, she almost cried, but she was happy once her mother and father said that everyone in Tokyo was supporting her. _

"I'll never lose this letter! Thanks, Master Fung!"

_Clay was the next to read the letter._

"Dear Clay," _he read_. "I hope you can still forgive me for trying to seperate you from your friends. Texas just won't be the same without you, but I still love and respect you! Congratulations on becoming an apprentace. I hope you will have a great future, and I'll see you whenever I feel like seeing you once again.

With Love,

Dad."

"Thanks, Master Fung! This is better than waiting for a new Shen-Gon-Wu!"

_Raimundo read his letter._

"Dear Rai," _he read_. "I hope you're having a great time in China! No matter how much we miss you, we'll still be proud of you for having the courage to fight against evil forces. Brazil is watching you with support, and hope that you'll have a great future. Come back soon if you need to see us again.

With Love,

Mom and Dad."

"Thanks, Master Fung! I'll never forget this! Why, someday, if it's possible, I'll try to visit my mom and dad, again!"

_Master Fung smiled when he saw his Xiaolin Warriors reading the letters from their parents, but he frowned when he saw Omi playing video games all alone. He'll be sad when I break the bad news for him, he thought. Master Fung kept his secret about whatever happened to Omi's parents. _

"You think we should tell him now?" _asked Dojo._

"No. Maybe if the time is right, we'll tell him."

_After reading her letter, Kimiko turned to Omi. She sat next to him._

"Hey, Omi. I just noticed that you didn't get a letter from your parents. Not even your mother or father."

"Mother? Father? What's a mother and father?" _Omi asked, curiously._

"Why, Omi. A mother and a father are two people who takes care of you. They make you happy, and they love you more than everything in the whole world. Don't tell me..."

"I don't think I ever had a mother or father," _Omi said._

_Kimiko was shocked to hear that. _"Oh, Omi. I'm really sorry to hear that." _She hugged him so he wouldn't be able to cry. _

"It's okay. I bet there in their lovely home, waiting for me to see them. It would be a most horrible thing when I hear they fried."

"You mean, 'died?'"

_Omi gasped._

"Oh, sorry about that. Look, I bet your parents are okay. They probably forgot to write to you. I bet you'll get their letter someday."

"Thanks, Kimiko," _said a relieved Omi._

_Omi resumed to play his video game, while Kimiko got up, and walked toward the backyard where the Xiaolin Dragons train to get stronger to defeat evil forces. Kimiko looked up in the sky, worried that something might have happened to Omi's parents. She wondered if Wuya killed him, but that was impossible, because Wuya was trapped in the puzzlebox before Omi was even born. But then she remembered what would happen if she tells Omi that his parents died. So, she made a promise not to tell him, unless she is ready._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, at Jack Spicer's mansion..._

"Dear Jack," _he read_. "I hope your not doing something bad right now, you know, like ruling the world. I just want to say that even if you are ruling the world, we'll still love you from the bottom of our hearts....

Love,

Mom and Dad."

_Jack Spicer than crumbled the paper, and threw it in the trash. He then got back to work on his latest invention. Suddenly, he heard a ring._

"Hello?"

"Jack Spicer. It's been a while." _An evil voice that was talking to Jack was none other than Wuya. _

_Wuya returned to her physical form when she had help from Katnappe activate the Serpent's Tail to go right through the reversing mirror. The Xiaolin Warriors were waiting for a new Shen-Gon-Wu that will be strong enough to defeat Wuya, but so far, no success. To make matters worse, Katnappe has the puzzlebox._

"Wuya?! But, how?" _asked a surprising Jack Spicer._

"Oh, I just had help from, a 'friend.'"

"Ashley! I knew that stupid sister of mine was up to no good!"

"Well, Jack Spicer, I wonder if there's any Shen-Gon-Wu to defeat all of the Xiaolin Warriors."

"Forget it, Wuya! I mean, sure they're my enemies, but I will not let you hurt them, again! Besides, I will rule the world first!"

"Have it your way. Besides, I overheard that Omi has no parents. To make things better, I have a plan to control him, since he's the strongest of all Xiaolin Dragons so far. Once I control him, I will finally be able to rule the world!"

"Ah, great! First that Brazilian kid, and now _Opie! _I will not let you control Omi so you can rule the world before me! In fact, I'm working on my latest invention just to get rid of you once and for all, whether you like it or not! Now, this conversation is over! Goodbye!"

_He slams the phone and went right back to work, while Wuya's eyes began to glow purple._

"Oh, you'll see, Jack, you'll see_!" She cackles evilly, as thunder roared over her castle._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Omi was really horrible in training today, as he missed his targets using the Orb of Tornami, powered by his element. He frozed 15 trees, and one statue._

"Are you sure something's wrong with him_?" asked Raimundo._

"I bet he's still wondering about his long lost parents. I'm really worried about him. If I ever tell him what would ever happen to his parents, who knows what Omi will do. He'll be so upset once I tell him now_," said Kimiko._

_Dojo slithered besides Omi, and jumps on his shoulder. _

"What's wrong, kid? You haven't been this bad since your first training. Is there something wrong?"

_Omi sighed_. "Everything's fine, Dojo. I'm still curious about my mother and father. I don't even know who they are..."

"What do you mean you don't know who... oh, I see, I bet you never knew them when you were born. Omi, I want you to understand that no matter what happens, you can't keep thinking about your parents forever. Whatever happens when your challenging Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Shodown, and you kept thinking about your parents. You might lose. So, it's going to be fine, kid. I bet there still alive and well."

_Omi smiled_. "Yeah, maybe you are correct."

_He went back to training, trying not to think about his parents._

_During the night while he was sleeping, he had a strange dream. He was all alone in a forest, and he noticed his friends, especially Master Fung and Dojo, has been turned into stone. He then turns around when he kept hearing strange voices._

_"Omi... Omi..."_

_He gulped, and looked around. He was scared as the voices continue to shout his name, and when the voices finally stopped, he turns to see... his parents._

_"Mom! Dad!"_

_Omi rushed to his parents so he can finally give them a hug for the first time, since the day he was born, but when he was half way there, his parents were engulfed in green flames. He stops, and screams, as an evil figure appeared. Wuya._

_"Don't worry, Omi. I'll take care of you... AFTER YOU DIE!!!"_

_She lashed her long green arm. Omi reached into his pockets to find the Orb of Tornami, but there was nothing in there._

_Wuya cackled. "Looking for this?" She held the Orb of Tornami. _

_Omi screamed and try to get out of the way, but it was too late. He was frozen solid when the beam from the Orb of Tornami hits him._

_Wuya then transformed her arm into a flaming sword. She then proceed to strike._

_Then..._

"AAAHHHHH_!!!!" screamed Omi, as he jumped up from his bed. He breathes repeatedly, and then relaxes._

"It was just a dream."

_Omi sighed in relief, as he looked at the night sky with thousands of glowing stars._

"Mother... father... where are you_?" he asked._

_He then paused, and sighs. He went back to sleep, hoping he'll never have the dream again._

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! Rate and Review, and please, no flaming!


	2. A walk in the park

A/N: Hey, I'm back, and ready for more! Okay, so last time, the Xiaolin Warriors received letters from their parents, but Omi didn't receive his letter. Could it be that he has no parents? Find out!

_The next day, Omi explained his nightmare to his friends._

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were having a dream in where you were in a dark forest, and then you heard voices. Then you saw your parents, but when you were almost there to hug them, they were engulfed into flames?" _Raimundo asked._

"There's more than that, Raimundo! In fact, it was most painful for me! After my parents were engulfed into flames, a figure was standing there. It was none other than... Wuya, in the flesh!" _Omi explained._

_Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay gasped._

"What happened then, partner?" _asked Clay._

"I tried to get the Orb of Tornami, but it was not in my pocket. It was revealed that Wuya had the Orb of Tornami. I tried to jump out of the way, but she froze me. And by the time she stabbed me with a sword... I woke up. But thank goodness it wasn't real, but still, I can't find my parents!"

_Kimiko gasped. _"That had to be the worst nightmare I ever heard. I don't mean in terrible, but in evil!"

_Raimundo was losing his patience. _"WHO CARES ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO GET STRONGER, OR WE MIGHT LOSE EVERY SHEN-GON-WU WE HAVE! WHO CARES ABOUT OMI'S LONG LOST PARENTS! LET THEM FIND THEMSELVES!"

_Kimiko slaps Raimundo's face._

"Ow!" _screeched Raimundo. _"Why did you do that?"

"For being harsh on Omi and his parents! Don't you know how serious it is?! They might have died before he was born!"

_Dojo breaks them up._

"Please! Let's not fight right now. We do know that Omi's parents aren't found yet, but fighting won't solve anything."

_Raimundo and Kimiko nodded. Raimundo apologized to Omi, and they got into training. Again, at the end of the day, Omi was aweful, because he had his parents on his mind, which distracted his focus. The warriors were tired, so they went back to the Xiaolin Temple to get some dinner._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile...._

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU RELEASED WUYA FROM HER PUZZLEBOX, TRANSFORMED HER INTO HUMAN ONCE AGAIN, AND YOU PLAN TO RULE THE WORLD, ALONG WITH WUYA, BEFORE ME?!" _shouts an angry Jack Spicer._

"You're not the boss of me, Jack!!" _Ashley (Katnappe) shouts back._

"I am SO the boss of you! I was born one year before you! So do me a favor and give up!"

"I have no time for this! Good-bye, Jack Spicey-Pants!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!

"I said Jack.... Spicey.... Pants!"

_That really irked Jack as he hung the phone up like crazy. He then screams._

"Jack-Bots! GET OVER HERE!"

_The Jack-Bots scurried to Jack._

"I have a plan! If Ashley thinks she can stop me, she's wrong!"

_The phone rings. Jack picks it up._

"Hello?"

_Katnappe screams, _"JACK! YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS 'KATNAPPE! NOT 'ASHLEY!' 'KATNAPPE!!!'"

_She hangs the phone up like mad. So does Jack._

"Fine! If _Katnappe _thinks she can stop me, she's wrong! Alright, like I said. I have a plan to stop her. Let's get to it!"

_The Jack-Bots moved in closely to listen to Jack's plan._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Night came, and the Xiaolin Warriors slept peacefully. Omi, however, tossed and turn, and suddenly, images were in his head again. He was starting to dream._

_Omi was in the same location as last time. He heard the voices again, but this time, it was different from last time. _

_"Omi... Omi..."_

_The voices sounded like his friends were in danger. Omi looked around._

_"Kimiko... Raimundo... Clay... where are you?"_

_Omi gulped, as the voices continued. Finally, when he turned to his left, he notices that his friends were turned into stone. _

_"NO!!! My friends! They have been turned into stone!"_

_The voices continued, but this time, it was his mother's voice. Followed by his father's voice. Omi looked at the right, and saw his parents right next to the stones. _

_"Omi! Thank goodness!"_

_"Mom! Dad!" Omi shouted. He ran to them, but just like last time, they were engulfed into flames. An evil figure stood into the flames, and after the smoke cleared... Wuya was standing there. _

_Omi screamed, but he was ready this time, because he had the Orb of Tornami with him._

_"You won't destroy me this time! Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" He shouted. _

_A zig-zag like energy beam came from the Orb of Tornami. Wuya, however blocked it, and it went right back to Omi._

_Omi tried to back away, but it was too late. He was frozen solid once again. Wuya cackled, and her arm transformed into a saw. She reached to the top of the ice block, and it started to chop in half. As soon as it reached to the top of Omi's head..._

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!" _Omi screamed as he jumped. He took deep breaths._

"Why is this happening to me? Why would I dream about anything like this?"

_He took another breath, and got back to bed._

_The next morning, Omi explained his dream to his friends yet again, but this time, Dojo was the first to speak._

"You know, kid. I think I know what you really need. A walk in the park."

"Are you sure it would make me forget about my parents?" _asked Omi._

"No, but some fresh air will cool you down. Don't worry, I'll be with you whenever there's trouble."

_So, Dojo jumped to Omi's shoulder, and got permission from his master to take a walk in the park._

_The park was three miles from the Xiaolin Temple. As they finally got to the park, Omi saw a sign that read, "Parents Day." Omi sighed, but he knew that he had to take his parents off of his mind, so he continued to walk. _

"You're doing a great job so far, Omi." _Dojo exclaimed. However, he saw a female lizard walking to the sandbox. _"Ooh, what do we have here? Omi, you're on your own, but don't worry. Make sure you have the Orb of Tornami with you at all times just in case something bad happens."

"WHAT?! All of this for a female lizard?"

_But Dojo already followed to the female lizard. Omi took another deep breath. He started to walk. As he was continuing to walk, he noticed that one kid received ice cream from his mother and father. He gave them a hug. Omi then saw one kid crying, because she had a cut on her arm. Her mom kissed it, while her dad put bandage on her arm. The kid kissed them as in saying thank you. Omi then sniffled a little, but he kept going. He then noticed one kid on the swings getting pushes from his parents. He went higher and higher, and laughed as he got higher. Omi started to have a tear in his eye. It strolled down his face, and reached to the ground. Omi then noticed a kid with her parents enjoying a nice picnic lunch. Omi couldn't take this much longer, but it got worse for him when he saw a kid riding a bike with the help of his parents. Omi was starting to feel sick, as more tears strolled down his face. He noticed a lot of parents hugging and kissing the childs in ways of saying, "I love you." _

_Omi couldn't take this anymore, so he sat on the bench. He took another deep breath as tears continue to stroll down his face. Just then, a puppy was barking for help. It seems that it was lost. However, when the puppy saw Omi, he jumped on the bench, barking happily, and licking his face. _

"Oh, my fellow canine comrade, I don't think your greeting will ever help cheer me up, because I'm really desperate in trying to find my parents. In fact, I don't think I'll ever find them."

_The puppy whimpered. Just then, a mom and dad called for the puppy. They puppy barked happily, and ran towards a kid's mom and dad. Then, a kid happily jumped up and down as she hugged the little puppy. She thanked her parents by hugging them and saying, "You're the best parents ever."_

_Omi felt like destroying himself so he can join with his parents in heaven. Just then, as tears continue to stroll down his eyes, he heard a scream. It was the scream of Dojo, as he was sent flying to the bench next to Omi. __Dojo quickly got back up, but he was hit by a rock, courtesy of the female lizard. _

_Dojo quickly recovered, and shouts, _"Well, SAME TO YOU, YOU OVERGROWN GECKO!!!" _He sees Omi, sitting there, tears continuing to stroll down his face._

"Hey, kid," _Dojo said. _"Tough day? Maybe a walk in the park was a bad idea."

_Omi took another sigh. _"Come on, Dojo. Let us go."

_Omi stood up, and Dojo climbed on his shoulders. It was a long 3 mile trip back to the Xiaolin Temple._

_Meanwhile..._

"I made this myself," _Clay said. _"I reckon that I should stop doing lassos, and start cooking stuff that makes me all happy inside. Wanna try?" _Clay held up a horribly designed, foul smelling steak he made. Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other. _

_They both said, _"Well............." _Then they spoke to each other 12 inches from Clay._

"Guys?" _Clay didn't look to concerned._

_Raimundo and Kimiko both giggled nervousingly._

"I can't eat that thing! I'll hurl," _Raimundo stated. _

"I can get acid reflexes when I eat foul smelling food," _added Kimiko._

"Okay, but who's going to try it?"

_Just then, Master Fung came in._

"So, how are my Xiaolin Apprentices doing?"

_Kimiko and Raimundo smiled, but in relief. _

"Master Fung!" _Kimiko smiled. She takes the foul smelling steak from Clay, and brings it to Master Fung. _"Would you like to try this wonderful steak?"

_Master Fung replied, _"Well, I usually don't eat food right at this minute, but sure."

_He grabs a fork, picks a piece of meat off of the steak and starts eating it._

_Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes were wide open. Raimundo then dropped his jaw._

_Clay, on the other hand, was pleased. _"Wow! He likes it! He really likes it!"

_Kimiko was a little concerned. _"Hmm, so it seems."

_However, Master Fung started to turn pale, and held his mouth and stomach._

_He shouts, _"Where is the bathroom?!"

_Clay looks at Raimundo and Kimiko. He sighs._ "I guess my steaks weren't as good as they used to be."

_Just then..._

"Hello, my friends," _said a sad Omi as he entered the Xiaolin Temple._

"I wonder if a walk in the park worked?" _asked Kimiko._

_Omi sadly went to his room, tears continuing to stroll down his face. _

"I'm guessing 'no.'" _confirmed Raimundo._

_Kimiko hated to see Omi's tears. She started to have tears in her eye, and it strolled down her face._

_Omi, she thought, I know how you feel._

_Master Fung came out of the bathroom, and spoke to Omi._

"I noticed that you had a rough day. Maybe dinner will make you feel a whole lot better."

"No, master," _Omi said quietly. _"I am really not hungry."

_Omi continued to go to his room. When he got there, he lays his face on the pillow. There he continued to sob._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Things weren't going to well for Jack Spicer as he continued to argue with Ashley... erm.... Katnappe._

"You can't argue with me, Jack! You're not the boss of me!"

_Jack snorted. _"Heh, I'm going to rule the world first, and there's no one you have that can stop me!"

"No, but I CAN!" _exclaimed a familiar voice._

_Jack turns and gasps. _

__

Uh-Oh! Who can that be? Well, that ends Chapter 2. Will Omi ever find his parents? And how long will Katnappe and Jack argue with each other? Will Jack Spicer face his end when a familiar voice starts to chat with him? Find out in Chapter 3!

Rate and Review Chapter 2, and please, no flaming!


	3. ShenGongWu ALERT!

A/N: Okay, Chapter 3! Okay, so last time, Omi went for a walk in the park just so he can feel better, but it got worse as now he's starting to cry. And we get more of the Jack/Katnappe argument, but as Jack was trying to convince Katnappe that no one can stop him... well... it's about to happen now!

_Jack heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see that it was no other than... Wuya! In the flesh!_

"Oh... um... heh, heh... Wuya... I... didn't see you there.... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" _Jack shouted._

_Wuya said, _"Oh, Jack. You know it's not you I want. It's Omi that I want. With him on my side, this will be a perfect opportunity for me to conquer the world!"

_Katnappe was displeased. _"Hey!"

_Wuya didn't look to concerned. _"And Katnappe will help me, too."

_Jack lost his patience. _"Now, listen to me, Wuya! If there someone who will take over the world, it's me! You can't stop me, because I have the Jack-Bots on my side! Speaking of which... JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!!!"

_The Jack-Bots quickly got into position to destroy Wuya, but she quickly used her magic to destroy the Jack-Bots._

"Aw... that's not fair," _whinned Jack. _"Why must you always use your magic to destroy my boys? Can't you just make it fair?"

"No time for that, Jack," _said Wuya. _"I've been dying to take over the world, and I'm not going to let it slip out of my hands."

_Jack said to Katnappe_, "Ashley, once I get my hands on you... I swear you're going to pay for this! You won't get away with this!"

_Katnappe was being cool. _"Oh, but I have gotten away with it... just now!"

"Now if you'll excuse me," _said Wuya. _"I'm going to start on conquering the world... while you try to find the Shen-Gon-Wus for me."

_Jack said, _"Forget it, Wuya! The Shen-Gon-Wus are mine!"

_Wuya didn't look too concerned. _"So be it, Jack."

_Wuya and Katnappe both grab a rope, and tied Jack._

"Hey!" _shouted Jack. _"What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!"

_Wuya and Katnappe, however, left, leaving Jack helpless._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Omi slept, and had another dream, but this time, he was ready for it, because he had the dream before, and won't be able to screw up just like last time. Omi was at the same location... the dark forest. He heard voices just like last time. Finally, he turned to see his parents._

_"Get back," he shouted. "I know that's you, Wuya!"_

_"Omi... what are you saying? It's us," Omi's mother said._

_"Mother... father... is it really you? Hold on a second... I am not falling for the last trick!"_

_"No, son. It's really us," Omi's father said._

_Omi was quite surprised that nothing happened to his parents yet... in fact, he finally understood... it was his parents._

_"MOM! DAD!" Omi shouted. He ran to his parents as fast as he can, but when he got there... his mother and father exploded._

_"Oh... no! My parents have suffered from the explosion of evil!"_

_However, Omi noticed some wires and springs. _

_"It is a FAKE?!"_

_"That's right," said Wuya, who was right behind Omi. _

_Before Omi could turn.... Wuya readies her sword, and then proceeds to stab him._

_Then..._

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" _screamed Omi. This time, he was ferious._

"That does it! No more nightmares for me!"

_The next morning..._

"I'm telling you," _said Omi. _"I keep having the same dream over and over again!"

"Maybe your dream is telling you something," _said Kimiko. _

"You don't think...." _said Clay._

"Wuya..." _said Raimundo._

_Then, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko paused. Then they all said, _"Nah."

"I don't know, guys," _said Omi. _"I think my dream is telling me that Wuya has escaped from the puzzlebox!"

"Omi," _said Kimiko, _"you know that Wuya is trapped inside there, and she's never coming out."

_Raimundo and Clay nodded in agreement._

"I do not know..." _finished Omi._

_Just then..._

"SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT!!!" _shouted Dojo._

_Kimiko was excited. _"A Shen-Gong-Wu? Excellent! So, what is it this time, Dojo?"

_Dojo opened the scroll._

"It's called the 'Multiplier.' It allows you to double... maybe even TRIPLE the amount of Shen-Gong-Wu. In my opinion, this could be the best Shen-Gong-Wu we've had in many years!"

"It's a go!" _exclaimed Clay._

"Yeah, that is unless Omi gets his head in the game, which he won't, because he's all freaked out about his missing parents," _said Raimundo._

_Omi got up, and said, _"Hey, I maybe looking for my parents, but I'm no quitter when it comes to hunting Shen-Gong-Wus!"

_Kimiko proudly said, _"That's our Omi!"

_Dojo grew to 40 feet tall, and the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on Dojo's back to be seated and to enjoy the ride._

_During the ride..._

"There it is!" _pointed Kimiko. _"The desert of Arizona!"

"Let us go, my friends," _said Omi._

_Dojo landed on the hot spot of the desert._

"OW!!!" _he screeched. _"That's gonna leave a mark!"

_Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo searched desperately for the new Shen-Gong-Wu. When they got close to it..._

"Hey, Xiaolin losers!" _It was Katnappe._

"Katnappe!!!" _shouted the Dragon Warriors._

"Yep, it's me, and now that I have you in my clutches..."

_Her words were cut off by a laser that hit the ground 8 inches away from the Xiaolin Warriors and Katnappe. It was none other than Jack Spicer._

"Did you miss me?" _said Jack._

"JACK?!" _shouted Katnappe. _"How did you get out of the rope?!"

"Thanks to my latest invention." _He held up an invention called, "The Knife 3000." _

"Jack, in my opinion, that is the worst name of an invention, ever."

"Okay, so it's not perfect, but you're not perfect either..."

"Hello?" _interrupted Omi. _"Let's settle the screws once and for all!"

"It's 'settle the score,' Omi," _Kimiko corrected him._

"That too. So, bring it off!"

"That's... well, I won't bother..." _said Kimiko._

"Jack-Bots," _called Jack. _"Destroy them!"

_The Jack-Bots charged at the Xiaolin Warriors._

_Omi's 9 spots on his head began to glow._

"WATER!!!" _he shouts._

_Omi jumps from tree to tree as he knocked out 3 Jack-Bots. He then does a front flip kick to knock out one Jack-Bot. He then does the round house kick to knock out 3 Jack-Bots. All of the Jack-Bots Omi knocked out exploded._

"FIRE!!!" _shouted Kimiko._

_Kimiko grabbed a Jack-Bot and threw it to the two Jack Bots, knocking them both out. She then punched a Jack-Bot, while she kicked another Jack-Bot just to keep it at bay. All of the Jack-Bots Kimiko knocked out exploded._

"WIND!!!" _shouted Raimundo._

_Raimundo does a spinning drill kick, knocking out 2 Jack-Bots. He then kicks a Jack-Bot, causing the Jack-Bot to crash into the other 5 Jack-Bots, knocking them all out. All of the Jack-Bots Raimundo knocked out exploded._

"EARTH!!!" _shouted Clay._

_Clay, with all of his might, smashes 3 Jack-Bots, causing them to explode. Clay then punched 2 Jack-Bots, knocking them both out. He then kicked 4 Jack-Bots, knocking them all out. All of the Jack-Bots Clay knocked out exploded._

"Give up, Jack?" _asked Kimiko._

_Katnappe hissed. _"Jack, you're too soft. Here's how it's done. KITTENS, ATTACK!!!"

_Katnappe grabs the bag where the kittens were, and releases them. The kittens' eyes went from white to red, as they attack the Xiaolin Warriors._

"Ow! Ow! OW!" _screeched Raimundo. _"Stop that!" _He tried to throw every kttens to the ground, but they continued to swarm Raimundo._

"You stop that, you darn kittens!" _shouted Clay. He rolled to the ground with all of his might, but the kittens continued to swarm Clay._

"Ow! Ow! OW! Not the hair!" _shouted Kimiko. She jumped up and down and spins in the air, but the kittens held on with their might, and continued to hurt Kimiko._

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow... hey, wait a moment," _said Omi. _"I know that cats hate water. So... TORNADO STRIKE, WATER!!!"

_Omi spins around, and a huge water tornado rises over the kittens. Omi unleashed the attack. The attack hits the kittens, and they were all wet. They screeched softly, and retreated right back to Katnappe's kitty bag._

"You're kittens are all socked!" _Omi said, proudly._

"It's _soaked _Omi, and they're not the only ones," _said Raimundo. It appears that the Xiaolin Warriors were all wet, too._

"Hah! Now who's too soft?" _asked Jack._

"Yeah, like you could do better," _said an unpleasing Katnappe._

"Omi," _said Dojo, "_get the Shen-Gong-Wu! I see it!"

_Omi notices the Multiplier, and races to get it._

_This is for my parents, he thought._

_He jumped and touched it, followed by Jack and Katnappe._

"Hey, Jack," _said Katnappe. _"Beat it! I had it first!"

"Are you crazy?! I was the one who touched it first," _Jack replied._

"It does not matter! Looks like we're heading for a Xiaolin Showdown. In fact, we're heading for a Showdown Trio!" _Omi exclaimed._

"Fine," _said Jack. _"I challenge you Omi, and also you, you overgrown cat..."

"HEY!" _shouted Katnappe. _"I'm not an overgrown cat!"

"Fine, whatever. Like I said, I challenge you Omi, and also you, _Katnappe, _to a Showdown Trio!"

_Omi and Katnappe said, _"We accept your challenge."

_Omi said, _"The challenge is to knock your opponents off the 100 meter battlefield using... swords! We'll do a sword fight in the battlefield 'till one of us falls. Last man... or girl.... standing is the winner. I wager the Orb of Tornami!"

"I wager the Shroud of Shadows!" _said Jack._

"I wager the Changing Chopsticks!" _said Katnappe._

"Okay, than it is settled!" _said Omi._

_Omi, Jack, and Katnappe all shouted, _"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"

_The desert grounds of Arizona rose, and when it got to 100 meters, the sand transformed into a protective mat. Then, Omi, Katnappe, and Jack all received the swords._

_They shouted, _"GONG YI TAMPAI!!!"

_Thus, the Showdown began._

__

A/N: Okay, forgive me if the Chapter was a little short, but I promise you that the next chapter will be a little longer! I promise you! You'll see! But for now, rate and review, and please no flaming.


	4. Xiaolin Showdown

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 4! Last time, Omi, Katnappe, and Jack were going to duke it out for the Shen-Gong-Wu. Also... the end of Chapter 4 will make you want to ask me to write some more!

"GONG YI TAMPAI!!!" _Omi, Kimiko, and Jack shouted_

_Thus, the showdown began._

_Omi was the first to strike against his opponents. He did a split kick move, knocking both Katnappe and Jack down. Katnappe then tried to slash Omi with her sword, but Omi dodged it, and it slashed Jack's shirt instead._

"OW!" _he screeched. _"Watch where your slashing, you overgrown cat!"

"Well, why don't you just jump out of the way, you evil genious IMPOSTER!" _Katnappe shouted back._

_Jack and Katnappe glared at each other. Katnappe then tried to slash him, but Jack dodged it, and procceded to slash her hair._

"AHH! My hair! It doesn't grow back, you punk!!" _she hissed._

_Jack and Katnappe then began to swordfight like crazy. Jack almost stabbed Katnappe, but she spun around, and she slashed Jack's hair._

"AHH! My hair! Oh, wait. I'm not a girl, so why should I care for my hair?"

"Punk," _said Katnappe. _"That's not the only thing I slashed."

_Jack's shirt on top of the shoulder was slahed._

"HEY! THAT WAS MY BEST SPOT TO HOLD MY INVENTIONS!"

"Should've thought of that before you slashed my hair."

"Um, guys," _said Omi. _"Are we going to continue the garbage talk, or are we going to showdown here?"

_Jack and Katnappe stared at him for two long seconds. Then..._

"SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" _yelled Jack._

_Jack covered himself with the Shroud of Shadows, causing him to disappear. Katnappe hissed and tried to find him, but she noticed that her right cat ear on the costume was chopped off, followed by her hair. Katnappe squealed, and flew to the ground._

_Jack then uncovered himself, laughing._

"Hmph! Beginner's luck!" _hissed Katnappe. She then yells, _"CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"

_She taps the chopsticks together, causing her to shrink to 2 inches. Jack couldn't see her. But then he realized his pants were ripped by the slash of the sword. His boxers was showing. He screamed in embarassment as Katnappe changed back to normal._

_Meanwhile, Omi read the "How to Use Slang" book to know words that are new to him._

"Give it up, Jack! I'm watching you! You'll never defeat me!"

"Why should I? Evil boy geniouses never give up!"

"So be it!"

_Omi yawned at the remarks, as Katnappe said, _"Say good night, Jack!" _She proceeded to kick Jack with incredible force, causing him to hold on to the edge, trying not to fall. He pants nervousingly._

_Katnappe laughed. _"Looks like I win!"

_Omi, however, said, _"Oh, no you don't! You forgot about me! Now, excuse me!" _He looks at the slang book. _"I have no time to waste!"

_Raimundo was shocked. _"He actually got it right!"

_Kimiko said, _"Duh, he learned that from a book."

_Omi then shouts, _"Tornado Strike, Water!!!"

_An incredible force of water tornado burst from the ground, and it hits Katnappe. It sends her to the edge. There, she screams and falls._

"ARRRGGHHH!!!" _she screams as she grabbed Jack's legs. Both of them screamed as they fell to the ground. Thus, ending the showdown. Omi has won._

_Everything went back to normal, as Omi held the Multiplier, Shroud of Shadows, and the Changing Chopsticks in the air!_

"Hah! I got them! I win the challenge! In your..." _He looks at the Slang book. _"... face!"

"Don't get too excited, cueball. After all, you're still missing your parents!" _exclaimed Jack._

_Omi then started to frown. Then tears started to stroll down his face. _"Mother... father..."

_He then started to walk in shame, but the Xiaolin Warriors tried to calm him down, and with Kimiko touching his shoulder. Dojo grew to 40 feet tall, as the Xiaolin Warriors climbed on the back of Dojo. Dojo flies to go back to the Xiaolin Temple._

_Jack was furious at Katnappe._

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KATNAPPE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, I COULD'VE WON THAT SHOWDOWN!!!"

_Katnappe shouts back. _"What was I supposed to do?! Let you win?!"

_Jack didn't look too concerned. _"Next time we face off against each other, it's you and me! Battle to the death, and this time, I'll win the showdown! Enjoy your cat stuff while you still can!" _With that, he puts on a jetback, and he retreated to go back to his home._

"Oh, you'll see me Jack... you'll see..." _said Katnappe, as she calls for her plane. She flies to go back to her home._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Omi lays on the grass to look at the night stars. Kimiko layed next to him to try to calm him down._

"Omi, I know how you feel, but you can't be like this forever," _she said._

"How can I? I might end up like this forever," _replied Omi._

"Sometime, I really feel lost, and I was usually afraid because of that, but when you're really afraid, you don't run, you fight it. It shows true bravery for the people. I believe there's a hero in you if you can conquer these fears and move on. I believe you've had the spirit to fight your fears, because you always had believed in yourself in the past, just like I believe in you."

"Kimiko, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I think that your always cute. You see, here's the truth. I never had friends in my life in Tokyo, because I'm a mean, selfish jerk who likes everything that's made out of computers. But, when I got here, you were the first friend I ever met, and deep down... I've always think that you were the cutest guy I ever met."

_Omi smiled at her remarks, but then frowned and looked right back at the night skies._

"Don't worry, Omi. Sooner or later, you'll find them, but for now, try to focus on the Xiaolin Showdowns, Shen-Gong-Wus, and your enemies. Because, we're all family. Look, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

_She hugged Omi just to keep him warm, since it was a cold night. Omi blushed and smiled once again. He maybe missing his parents, but when it comes to girl hugs, you know he'll be happy again._

_After Kimiko got inside the Xiaolin Temple, Omi yawned, and went back into the Xiaolin Temple, and right into his room. There, he slept._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wuya was furious when she noticed that Katnappe lost the Xiaolin Showdown, but she then cackled evilly._

"So, Wuya," _said Katnappe, _"when does our evil plan start?"

"It starts... now..." _she said._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next day, Omi was happy, because he did not have the same nightmare as before, but he still knew that he was missing his parents. However, just as he got into his chair to eat breakfast..._

"OMI!" _shouted Dojo. He sniffed the morning air. _"I think... I found the location of your parents!"

_Omi, shocked and surprised. _"Where?!"

_Dojo sniffed again. _"I think... it's 300 miles from here! If we hurry, you can see them soon!"

_The Xiaolin Warriors jumped for joy for Omi. _

"Great work, Dojo!" _Kimiko said._

"You rock!" _Raimundo exclaimed._

"Great job, partner!" _Clay said._

_Omi hugged Dojo, but he also squeezed him hard. _"Thanks, Dojo! How can I ever thank you?"

_Dojo gasped to get air. _"By letting go of me."

_Omi lets go of him, and apologizes. Dojo grew to 40 feet tall, and the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on his back. It was a long 300 miles from the Xiaolin Temple to the house were Omi's parents lived. When they got there, Omi jumped off excitingly._

"Good luck, kid!" _said Dojo._

"Go get 'em, Omi!" _said Clay._

"We got your back, dude!" _said Raimundo._

"Be brave Omi!" _said Kimiko._

_Omi smiled and nodded. He went to the front door, which was strangly unlocked. Omi, excited as ever, reached to the knob, and opened the door..._

"Omi?" _asked a voice._

_Omi gasped. He was about to see..._

__

So, what do you think Omi will see? Sorry if the chapter was short, again, but I promise that the next chapter will be good! Rate and Review, and please, no flaming.

__

__


	5. Evil Omi?

A/N: Chapter 5 is now up! Last time, Omi won a Xiaolin Showdown, but he's still upset that he's missing his parents, until finally... well... read and find out!

_A voice said, _"Omi, thank goodness!"

_Omi gasped and his eyes were wide open. _

_A voice again said, _"It's your mother, son."

_The shadow reveals that... it was Omi's mother._

"MOM! Is that you?" _Omi asked as he hugged his mother. _"Oh, mother. I have searched for days just to find you, and now I have found you!"

"Oh, Omi. I've searched all of these years to find you, and now we're back together, but do you know the other reason why you're here?"

"So we can be together again," _said Omi. _"Right?"

"Wrong," _said a mysterious voice._

_Omi turned his head to see a shadowy figure standing right next to him. A flash of light reveals... Katnappe._

"KATNAPPE!" _shouted Omi. _"Mom, stand back, Katnappe will destroy us both, but not before I destroy her first!"

"Actually, I'll handle this, son," _said his mother. She raised her arm right towards Katnappe, and energy was beginning to glow. She fired the energy blast, but it wasn't towards Katnappe. It was heading towards... Omi._

_An incredible force knocked Omi back. _"Ow! Why did you do that? You're supposed to be my mother."

"Actually, Omi..." _said his "mother." She then engulfs herself into green flames. After the smoke clears, a shadowy figure appears. It was none other than..._

"WUYA?!!" _shouted Omi. _"But... your supposed to be trapped inside the puzzlebox!"

"I had help from... Katnappe," _Wuya said. _"Now that I have you in my clutches, I'm going to do one thing to you."

"What's that?!"

"To make you... my son, in an evil way."

_Omi screamed in disbelief, and tried to run away, but Wuya's magic grabbed him like a rope, and dragged him right back to her._

"Now," _said Wuya. _"Allow me to make you to become... my son."

_Wuya raised her hand, which glowed bright green. She laughs wickedly, and proceeds to strike Omi._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Omi's scream could be heard by the Xiaolin Dragons, as they saw a bright green light from the windows and the crack of the door._

"Omi! What's happening?!" _shouted Kimiko._

"I don't know... it looks like something's happening to him!" _shouted Raimundo._

_Clay grunts. _"I think... someone is putting a spell on him!"

_When the glowing and the screaming stopped, the Xiaolin Warriors took a long pause to stare at the door knob. Kimiko walked forward to open the door, but when it was opened..._

"OMI'S GONE!!!" _shouted Kimiko._

_Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo gasped, and took a look inside the empty house, covered with black smoke and dust._

"Where did he go?" _asked Dojo._

"I bet there's only one person who would steal him..." _said Kimiko._

_The Xiaolin Warriors then thought, until finally..._

"WUYA!!!" _they all shouted._

"Impossible! I trapped her in the puzzlebox!" _shouted Raimundo._

"There was only one person who would release Wuya from the puzzlebox..." _said Kimiko._

"KATNAPPE!!!" _shouted Clay._

"That must be it! Dojo, fly us back to the Xiaolin Temple! We have to tell Master Fung about this," _Kimiko said._

"Hop on, guys!" _Dojo said. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay jumped onto Dojo as he grew to 40 feet tall. They proceeded to fly back to the Xiaolin Temple._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Master Fung was sipping green tea, as he watched the Warriors (in the white uniforms) train. When they were done, they were walking back to the backyard to train some more, when all of the sudden..._

"YAAAAHHH!!!!" _they shouted. They were trapped in a rope thanks to... Omi._

"Sweet dreams, roundheads!" _Omi shouted. His 9 spots glowed, causing to paralyze the Xiaolin Warriors._

_Master Fung notices Omi._

"Omi? What's going on? I thought you were going to see your mother. And why are the Warriors trapped in the net?"

"Because... Master Fung.... I am a servant.... of the ultimate evil, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" _said Omi, still covered in the shadows. Then he revealed himself. His eyes were red, his clothes were now black, and his stripe on his shirt was green, and his pants are dark red._

"So, I see..." _said Master Fung. _"Wuya has been released from the puzzlebox, and now she has taken control of your own body."

"That's right, Master Fung, Wuya is now my mother!"

"Omi, she can't be your mother... she has put you under a spell to destroy your friends. Let me help, I can save you!"

"Worry about saving yourself, old man!"

_Omi then grabs the Orb of Tornami ffrom his shirt pocket, and started to freeze everything around the temple._

"NO!" _shouted Master Fung. _"You can't do this!"

_Omi didn't listen, and continued to freeze everything in sight._

"Xiaolin Warriors! Xiaolin Warriors, wake up! You must warn the young Xiaolin Warriors! OMI STOP!!! You don't know what you're doing!! No!!! I'm losing my stuff! Losing my desk calendar!! Losing the orb to contact with you and your friends!!!"

_Omi then stopped, and looked evilly at Master Fung._

_Master Fung gasped. _"OMI!!!! NO!!!!!"

_Too late. Omi froze Master Fung. The whole place was covered with ice, shattered glass, and sparks. Omi laughed evilly._

"It has been done, mother! Master Fung has been defeated. And the Xiaolin Warriors are next!!! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!"

_Then to Master Fung he said, _"So long, Master Fung! My work here has been done!"

_He then disappears faster then a speed of light._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dojo said, _"We're here, guys!"

_Dojo grew back to normal, as the Xiaolin Warriors jumped down. They noticed something strange happened to the temple._

"Uh, guys, I know that the Xiaolin Temple has been blue, but not _that _blue," _said Raimundo._

_Indeed it was all blue. A weird blue glow was shown from the inside of the temple._

"This could be bad, guys!" _said Kimiko. _"Stay on your guard."

_They went inside. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes... the inside of the Xiaolin Temple was a mess. Their eyes were wide open, and Kimiko's jaw dropped. _

"Look at this place!" _said Raimundo._

_Clay said, _"I reckon someone has been in here to destroy everything that makes it mad."

_Kimiko then gasped. _"Oh, no!"

_The Xiaolin Warriors found the other Xiaolin Warriors, who were still paralyzed, but that's not all... Master Fung was frozen solid._

_Dojo gasped, and then climbed onto Master Fung's frozen body. _"No!" _he sobbed. _"How could this happen? Oh, my best pal, Master Fung! He's all frozen solid by the ultimate evil who hates everything."

"Hold everything, Dojo!" _exclaimed Kimiko. She carefully examined the ice solid body of Master Fung. _"He's frozen solid! But we know one guy who posseses ice. One person who would have enough power to freeze Master Fung, and destroy everything in here."

_The Warriors thought about it. Finally... they gasped._

"OMI!!!!" _they all shouted together._

_Kimiko said, _"Not good! Something must be wrong with him!"

_Raimundo said, _"Could that explain the magic glow from the windows and the crack of the door we saw earlier?"

_Dojo then said, _"I don't know, but we have to help him... and possibly even get Master Fung to punish him for destroying this temple! Why, I have never seen anyone destroy a temple like this before..."

_Kimiko was losing her patients. _"DOJO!!!!"

_Dojo then giggled nervousingly, and then grew to 40 feet tall. The Xiaolin Warriors jumped onto Dojo, and then took off._

_Finally, when the got to a deserted desert, a palace was beginning to rise 3 inches in front of them, and when it was done, an eye-shaped shadow covered the moon._

"Wuya!" _they shouted. _

_They then walked into the enterance of the palace. only to find Omi standing at the opposite direction of the Xiaolin Warriors._

"Omi, what's going on? Why did you freeze Master Fung?! And why did you destroy the Xiaolin Temple?!" _shouted Dojo._

"... I am no longer Omi... I am now..." _Omi faces the Xiaolin Warriors to reveal himself. _"... your worst nightmare!"

_The Xiaolin Warriors gasped in horror._

__

OH, NO! Wuya casted a spell on Omi to turn him evil. Even worst, Omi thinks that Wuya is his mother! What will happen next? Tune in in next time! Chapter 5 is gone, and once again, it was a little short! Well, say goodbye to that, because next time, it's going to be long, I promise you! This time, I'm not kidding! But for now, rate and review Chapter 5, and please, no flaming!


	6. The Final Battle

A/N: Okay, Chapter 6 is here! Last time, Wuya has made Omi evil, and he trashes the Xiaolin Temple. This does not look good for the three of the Xiaolin Dragons as they are about to see this ultimate event...

"Omi! What happened to you?!" _shouted Kimiko._

"I have found my mother, my friends, or should I say, my enemies!" _Omi shouts back._

"Who are they?! And why did they do this to you?! I thought parents were always truthful, not evil!" _shouted Raimundo._

_Omi pointed to the mysterious shadow figure. The first lights went on, revealing... Wuya._

"WUYA!!!!" _Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo shouted together._

"That's right. You didn't think I would stay in the puzzlebox forever, did you?"

"Who opened you up?!" _shouted Clay._

_Wuya pointed to the other mysterious figure. The lights revealed... Katnappe._

"KATNAPPE, YOU IDIOT!!! How could you do this?!" _shouted Kimiko._

"First of all, me... ow! And second, I'm doing this, because Wuya will give me anything I want so I can help her destroy the world," _said Kantappe._

"Actually," _said Wuya. _"I lied to you about all of that stuff."

"WHAT?!! But you promised!!"

"Fool! I said that, so I can go back to my human form, and you did!"

"But... you promised! I thought I was going to serve you!"

"I SERVE OMI NOW!!! He is the only chance for me to rule the world, unlike you, you overgrown cat," _shouted Wuya._

"Who are you calling an overgrown..."

"QUIET!!!" _shouted Kimiko. She was shaking in anger, and she held the Star Hanabi in her hand. _"Now... give Omi back to us, and no one gets hurt..."

"Not a chance," _Wuya and Katnappe said together. _

"Hey, stay out of this," _shouted Wuya._

"You know what, if you want to rule the world, FINE! I QUIT!!!" _shouted Katnappe. She walked away in anger, but then a hand covered her mouth, and she yelped when she was dragged away._

"Wuya," _said Clay. _"I reckon that you should give Omi back to us, and you won't get hurt."

"Oh, I can't do that," _said Wuya. _"He belongs to me now, and soon, we'll take over the world."

"She is right, my enemies," _said Omi. He held up the Orb of Tornami. _

"Omi, listen," _said Raimundo. _"We're sorry to do this, but this is for your own good. Let's BATTLE!!!"

"Star Hanabi!" _shouted Kimiko._

"Third Arm Sash!" _shouted Clay._

Sword of the Storm!" _shouted Raimundo._

"Bring it!" _shouted Omi._

"Star Hanabi, FIRE!!!" _shouted Kimiko. She released the Star Hanabi out of her hands, and, powered by the flames, the Star Hanabi goes around Omi. Omi looked around like it was no big deal. He lashes his hand, and knocked the Star Hanabi down with ease... without getting burned. Kimiko stared in shock and disbelief._

"Don't worry, Kimiko. I'll give it a try. Sword of the Storm, WIND!!!" _shouted Raimundo. A powerful tornado appears from the storm, and it heads straight towards Omi. Omi yawned like it was no big deal... again. When the tornado nearly hits Omi, he unleashes a new attack that the Dragons haven't seen before. He used an energy sheild to deflect the tornado, causing it to disappear. _"NO WAY!!!" _shouted Raimundo in shock and disbelief._

"Third Arm Sash, EARTH!!!" _shouted Clay. A stone arm appears from the sash, and it heads straight towards Omi, but just like what he did to Raimundo, he used the energy sheild again, but this time, it deflects, and hits Clay, causing him to fall to the ground._

_Raimundo and Kimiko rushed to help him up. Kimiko shouted, _"Omi, please, snap out of it!"

"SILENCE!!!!" _Omi shouted ten times louder than before. _"It's time to wash out this nonsense, but since I already know how to use the Tornado Strike, I have something new for you. AQUA BEAM, WATER!!!"

"Aqua beam, water?!" _they shouted._

_Omi's nine spots started to glow, and after five seconds, it released a powerful energy blast. The blast hit the ground, 21 inches from the Xiaolin Warriors, but the incredible force knocked them back, and caused them to fall onto the ground, hard._

_Kimiko panted, but then she noticed the Orb of Tornami. _"OMI, NO!!!"

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" _Omi shouted. A powerful energy from the Orb of Tornami missed Kimiko, but it hits both Clay and Raimundo, but the energy only froze the bodies. Clay and Raimundo's heads were the only parts not to be frozen. Kimiko gasped, and headed straight for Omi, but he caught her foot, and throws her hard to the ground. Kimiko struggled to get up, as Omi closed in on her. He readies the Orb of Tornami. Kimiko got up, but it was no use. However, she had this to say._

"Omi, please. Remember all the good times we had? Remember hunting the Shen-Gong-Wus, fighting evil, winning showdowns, and rescuing us from the dungeon? Omi, Wuya is not her mother. She's using you to become evil so she can rule the world. Omi, please. Don't do this. We're your friends. We always cared about you. Omi... do you remember this?" _She then wrapped her arms around Omi to hug him, but it was a long hug. Omi's eyes started to open wide, and they started to become watery. _

"Kimiko... Clay... Raimundo..." _Omi struggled to say. The Dragons smiled when Omi called their names, but Kimiko still continued to hug him. Omi then started to have tears coming down his eyes. Kimiko then stopped hugging him to see Omi cry. _"I... I..." _His head was starting to give him lots of pain, and he held his head. He then was screaming loud._

"Omi, no! Don't do this, listen to me! Think of all the possibilities we can do to rule the world!" _Wuya shouted._

"Omi, please don't listen to her, snap out of it!" _Kimiko shouts back._

"No, Omi, no! Listen to me!" _Wuya said._

"No, listen to us!" _Kimiko shouted._

_Omi continued to struggle. Finally..._

"Omi... listen to me. The world domination... everything you want.. everything!" _Wuya shouted._

_Omi then stopped the pain, and he grunts and turns towards Wuya saying, _"Never!!! I do not think so!!!"

"WHAT?!" _shouted Wuya._

"You heard me!" _Omi shouts back. Suddenly, Omi's body goes back to normal. His eyes returned to black, his shirt was red, and his pants are black. He then notices that Clay and Raimundo were half frozen, so he uses his kung-fu skills to set them free. Raimundo hugged Omi, while Clay high fives him._

"NO!!!! Fine, I don't need you!!! I can do this all by myself!!!" _Wuya shouted._

"Ready, guys? Let's do it!" _Omi said._

_The Xiaolin Warriors did their kung-fu pose, and charged at Wuya. _

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" _shouts Omi. A powerful stream from the Orb heads towards Wuya, and it freezes her, but thanks to her magic, she breaks the ice with no problem. _

"Sword of the Storm, WIND!!!" _shouts Raimundo. A powerful tornado heads towards Wuya, but then she deflected the tornado with her hands, causing the tornado to disappear._

"Star Hanabi, FIRE!!!" _shouts Kimiko. She unleashes the Star Hanabi, powered by the flame, as it hits Wuya, engulfing her in flames, but then she stepped out of the flames, completely unharmed._

"Third Arm Sash, EARTH!!!" _shouted Clay. The stone arm, from the sash, tries to hit Wuya, but then she used her magic to turn it around, and hit Clay, knocking him to the ground._

"Give up, Xiaolin Warriors. You're no match for me," _said Wuya. She then used her magic to fire her fireballs against the Xiaolin Warriors, but Omi dodged it. However, it hits the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors hard, knocking them to the ground. They tried to get up, but they kept on falling hard to the ground. Wuya cackled really hard, and looks evilly at Omi._

"YOU FIEND!!!" _shouted Omi. _"Look at what you have did to my friends!"

"Omi..." _said Kimiko._

_Omi turns to Kimiko._

"Destroy... Wuya...." _Kimiko fell to the ground, unconcious._

"Go get her... Omi..." _Clay fell to the ground, unconcious._

"Please... Omi... we need you..." _Raimundo fell to the ground, unconcious._

_Omi started to lose his temper, and screamed at the night sky. He then stares at Wuya, filled with rage in his eyes._

"Fool... even though you do have plenty of anger to let out, you still can't stop me," _Wuya said._

"Wrong!" _a mysterious voice shouted. It was none other than Jack Spicer. He was riding in the ship, firing his lasers at Wuya. She was engulfed in sparks, and the incredible force knocked her back. Jack landed his vehicle, and jumped out._

"Ooh, I'm so scared of you," _Jack bloated. _"What are you going to do about it? I'm shivering in fear... BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE MY HITS!!!" _Jack laughed like crazy, but Wuya, filled with anger, blasts him with her fireballs, and it created into a rope, tieing Jack. Jack screamed and tried to struggle to get out, but he was stuck._

"Now who's the one who can't take the hits?" _asked Wuya._

_Jack groaned and said, _"I swear, you're going to pay for this! I hope Opie..."

"Omi," _Omi corrected him._

"Whatever. I hope that Omi destroys you for good!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" _yelled Wuya, as she released some ooze from her hand, and it covered Jack's mouth. He tried to take it off, but it zapped him._

_Wuya then turned to Omi. _"Now, where were we... oh yes!" _She unleashed her magic, knocking Omi backwards, and slamming him into a wall._

_Omi then fought back with his tornado strike attack, but Wuya easily deflected the attack. Omi then fired his aqua beam from his head, but Wuya easily dodged every single beam._

"Face it," _she cackled. _"You can't defeat me."

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" _shouted Omi. A powerful beam unleashed from the Orb headed towards Wuya, hitting her, but then she breaks the ice using her magic. Wuya cackled. She raised her arm. Her hand was glowing. And with one force... she hits Omi with her fist, knocking him back to the wall. Omi crashed into the wall, and fell to the ground. Omi had a bloody nose, and his arms and cheeks were covered with black from the ground. Omi wiped the blood off his nose, and fired his aqua beam from his 9 spots of his head, but before he did, Wuya quickly got close to him, and kicked him. Omi, too weak to get up, said, _"This is it... she's right... I can't defeat her."

_Wuya's hands were glowing, and she was ready to finish him off... until..._

_"Omi... Omi.... Omi..."_

_Omi got up, in a weird shadow realm... and the two figures were standing in front of him... the two figures were... his parents._

_"Mom... and dad.... is that you...?"_

_"Omi," his father said, "don't let Wuya win. Don't give up. She's wrong that she thinks that she can win... that's not true... you're the strongest... and we know you're very powerful in our hearts..."_

_"Omi," his mother said, "make us proud... just do your best..."_

_Suddenly, a light was flashing in front of Omi, causing him to get up. Omi felt stronger than before... he was completely healed, and he felt really great._

"Thanks, mom and dad," _Omi said. He then looks at Wuya, still charging up her energy._

"Say goodbye, Omi," _she cackled. She released the energy. The flash caused Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay to regain their concious, but they noticed the energy beam heading straight towards Omi._

"OMI!!!!" _they all shouted, but all of the sudden, Omi deflected the beam. The beam went to the west wall, causing a huge explosin. Wuya had her eyes wide open, and she stared at disbelief, while the Xiaolin Warriors smiled in relief._

"But... that's... impossible... it's imposs..." _Wuya couldn't even finish her sentences, as she stepped backwards._

"You know Wuya," _Kimiko said, _"Omi may not have his parents, but he still has the heart..."

"... the courage..." _added Raimundo._

"... and the skills to defeat you..." _Clay added._

"NO!!! I'm the most powerful witch there is!!! No one can defeat me!!"

"That's where your wrong, Wuya," _said Omi. _"It takes everything to be powerful. You keep on demanding to be powerful, but it is not that. You have to have the skills, courage, and the heart to be a powerful being."

"It still won't matter, your parents are dead!"

"They may be dead, but they're still alive in my heart... TORNADO STRIKE WATER!!!" _Omi spins around, and created a huge water tornado. Wuya tried to stop it, but it was too late. She was knocked back by the incredible force. Omi kicks and punches her hard. Wuya, after getting kicked 6 times and punched 8 times, was knocked back to the ground. She got right back up, filled with rage. Omi readies his Orb of Tornami._

"Hah! You can't destroy me with the Orb of Tornami!" _Wuya shouted._

"That is where your wrong. I activate the Multiplier... now!!!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

_Omi activates the Multiplier, and now instead of one Orb of Tornami, there is now 3 Orb of Tornamis, enough to take down Wuya._

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" _However, Wuya then cackled. _"But you do know that I'm quick enough to dodge them all."

_Omi then activates the Orb of Tornamis. Wuya cackled, and the Xiaolin Warriors told him to not activate them, because they know that Wuya was too quick for him, but then, Omi's 9 spots from his head activated the aqua beam, causing to build more smoke, and blocking Wuya's view._

"Errr... when I get my hands on... HUH?!!!!" _Wuya then turned around to see... Omi, on the left side of her, activating the three Orb of Tornamis._

"Orb of Tornami, ICE!!!" _A powerful beam was heading towards Wuya. She screamed, and tried to stop it, but it was too late. The three beams all together froze Wuya, but this time, she stayed frozen._

"HE DID IT!!!" _screamed Kimiko. _"He defeated Wuya!!!"

"Oh, Omi!!!" _screamed Raimundo._

"It's not over yet, folks. He still has to lock her in the puzzlebox," _Clay said._

"Way ahead of you, Clay," _said Omi. He held the puzzlebox in his hands. Wuya gasped, even though she was still frozen. Omi then turned to Wuya, readying the puzzlebox._

"Goodbye, Wuya, and GOOD RIDDANCE!!!" _He opened up the puzzlebox, thus releasing the ghost of Dashi. _

"Well, well, well," _the ghost of Dashi said, _"what have we here? A frozen witch? Priceless. Time for you to go!" _He goes right through the ice. Wuya's screams were unheard, as Dashi made her into a ghost again. Wuya then was sucked into the puzzlebox. Omi closes the box, and Dashi said, _"Way to go, kid. I knew you would be able to defeat Wuya someday." _He then vanishes._

_Omi smiled, and watched his friends cheering. Then, the rope Jack was tied, and the ooze to shut his mouth both disappeared._

"Jack!" _Kimiko shouted. _

"What?" _Jack asked._

"Don't worry, friends. He had my back," _Omi said._

"Really?" _Kimiko asked._

_Omi nodded. The Xiaolin Warriors looked at Jack again._

"Yeah, well, DON'T GET USED TO IT!!! We could be enemies once again..."

_His words were cut off by a rumble. The crack splits the ground, and it seperated the Xiaolin Warriors and Omi._

"Dojo! Help!" _The Xiaolin Warriors exclaimed._

_Dojo grew to 40 feet, and the Xiaolin Warriors, especially Jack, jumped on to his back, but Omi tripped and fell to the ground. Dojo took off._

"Omi, NO!!!" _Raimundo shouted._

"Dojo, we have to go back!" _Kimiko shouted._

"No, Kimko! Just go! I know how I can get out!" _Omi shouted._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just keep going!"

_Kimiko nodded, and Dojo kept on going. Everything was starting to crumble, and parts of the ceiling started to fall. Omi then ran, jumping every cracks. He then saw a light, signaling that he was almost there. Suddenly, a huge chunk of rock, from the ceiling, fell in front of him. Omi screamed, and he covered his head... he was done for... but then... he remembered about his parents._

_"Omi... you can make it!" his parents shouted._

_Omi nodded, and his 9 spots started to glow. Then, everything flashed around him._

_The 3 Xiaolin Warriors and Jack made it out in time, but then they got a look at the palace... then, there was green flash. Then, the top of the palace exploded. The green explosion went from top to bottom. When it reached to the bottom... it exploded completely._

"NO!!!!!" _the Xiaolin Warriors shouted._

"NO!!! HE CAN'T BE GONE!!!" _Raimundo shouted._

"Omi..." _Clay said softly as the smoke cleared. He removed his hat, and placed it on his chest._

"No..." _Kimiko said softly. She kneeled to the ground, and she pounded to the ground hard. She then screams, _"OMI!!!! NO!!!!" _She then faces the ground, and tears came strolling down her face. Every tear dropped to the ground. She then started to sob. _"Oh.. Omi..."

"No... not my best pal," _Dojo said softly. He then sobbed really loud._

"Dumb cueball," _Jack said. He was sobbing, too. _"Why'd you have to go and..." _He then started to cry really loudly._

_Clay and Raimundo looked at the palace... where they saw a shadowy figure standing behind the remainder of the smoke._

"Guys, wait!" _Raimundo shouted. _"Something is... standing there."

_Kimiko gasped. The Xiaolin Warriors then did their fighting pose just in case if Wuya escaped from the puzzlebox._

_Until then..._

__

That's the end of Chapter 6! Another cliffhanger! I'm bad aren't I? Well, Rate and Review, and please don't flame, because in the next chapter... will be the final chapter of the story.

__

__


	7. Mystery solved

A/N: Okay, LAST CHAPTER! So, Omi turned good again, and he had a final battle versus Wuya. Wuya was trapped in the puzzlebox, but the palace was crumbling. As Dojo, Kimiko, Raimundo, Jack, and Clay got out of the palace, it exploded. The problem is that they think Omi was caught in the explosion. However... this ending will surprise you!

_A mysterious shadow figure was walking towards Kimiko, Jack, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo. The Warriors got in their fighting stance, until then..._

"It is all right, my friends," _the mysterious voice said. The Xiaolin Warriors had their eyes widen when they saw... Omi._

"I made it out just in time," _he said._

"Omi!!!" _they Xiaolin Warriors shouted in glee. _

_They ran towards Omi. Raimundo hugged him, and gave him a noogie. _"You're all right!" _Raimundo said in glee._

_Clay high fived him. _"I can't believe it!"

"Oh, Omi," _Kimiko cried in joy. She hugged and kissed Omi's cheek, causing him to blush. _"We were so worried about you." _Kimiko had her tears strolling down her face. _"We thought you were done for."

"Not quite, Kimiko," _Omi smiled. _"You see, before the palace went boom, I activated yet another ability, called... well, I know it has the word aqua in it, but this other word, it's the meaning of something that protects you."

"The _Aqua Shield?_" _the Xiaolin Warriors asked._

"That's right!" _Omi said with glee. He was staggering a little. _"Every thing bounced onto the shield, although I'm really in pain, because the moment I disactivated the shield... well, I don't want to talk about that."

_Kimiko walked towards him, although she was worried that Omi was hurt, she gave him another hug. _

"We'll go back to the temple... oh, right."

"What is it Kimiko?"

"Well... I... well, you better come with us."

_Omi turned to Jack. _"Jack, you were great out there."

_Jack snorted. _"Yeah, but don't get confident yet. Even though I tried to save your butt, doesn't mean we'll team up in the future... but I got to admit. You did well, Omi."

"Speaking of which, where's Katnappe?" _Kimiko asked._

_Jack smirked at the tied Katnappe. _"Jack," _she yelled, _"I swear you're going to pay for this!"

_Jack smiled evilly at Katnappe. _"Oh, yeah, well I've got something for you... if you don't mind, I bet you like any favors around the house."

"Favors? What are you... OH! NO! I WON'T! I know what you're thinking... and you're WRONG!"

_Jack then jumped on his aircraft. He started the engine, and flew away, along with Katnappe who was next to him._

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" _yelled Katnappe._

_The Xiaolin Warriors laughed really loud._

_They jumped on Dojo, and flew back to the temple. When they got there, Omi couldn't believe his eyes._

"What happened to this place?" _Omi gasped. He noticed the damaged stuff, including Master Fung's desk calendar. He then noticed that Master Fung was frozen solid._

"Did I do... this? Oh, my poor master," _Omi cried. He then bowed to Master Fung, tears strolling down his face. Suddenly, everything started to melt. The ice was now turned into puddles of water. Then, the ice melted to free Master Fung. He seemed okay._

"MASTER!" _Omi shouted. He rushed to hug him. _

_Master Fung smiled, but Omi then frowned. _"Master, if this was my doing, I'm really sorry."

_Master Fung then held out his hand, signaling him to stop. _"It's not your fault, Omi. You were under a spell of Wuya. She tried to make you her son."

_Omi gasped, but Master Fung then said, _"But, I'm glad that you stopped her. And, I'm proud of you."

_Kimiko was confused. _"Okay, two problems. First, how did the ice stuff melted. I could've melted all of this stuff since I posses the element of fire. And two, how did you know that Wuya has been trapped in the puzzlebox?"

"First, when Omi was under a spell, so was his Orb of Tornami. And since Omi trapped Wuya in the puzzlebox, the spell was broken, causing every frozen stuff to melt. Second, Omi didn't freeze me completely. The only body part he didn't freeze were my eyes. I watched at the freezing Orb watching Omi trapping Wuya in the puzzlebox. Does that help any?"

_The Xiaolin Warriors had their eyes wide open._

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal, right?" _asked Omi._

"Actually, Omi. Since you froze me, you'll have every chore to do around the temple."

_Omi groaned._

_But then Master Fung said, _"But since it was because that Wuya froze you, you'll do half the chores, and I'll do the other half."

_Omi then sighs in relief._

_Suddenly... a pigeon came to the Xiaolin Temple, and gave an old letter to Omi._

"Look," _said Clay. _"I reckon that it looks like a holographic letter!"

_Raimundo was amused. _"Open it, Omi!"

_Omi opened the letter. As he opened it, a flash of light went up to the ceiling. The hologram revealed... Omi's parents._

_Omi gasped. Are those... my parents? He thought._

_"Omi," his mother said. "This holographic letter was directly for you. By opening the letter, it proves that you're ready to talk to us."_

"Talk?!" _Kimiko shouted. _"Wow! A talking holographic letter!"

"Imagine that," _Raimundo said to Clay._

"Mother... father...?" _Omi asked._

_They both nodded. _

_"Omi," his father said, "we've sent this holographic letter from the heavens, in meaning we died during your first day on earth since you were born. Apparently, during that day, there was a huge storm that produced heavy lightning and damaging winds."_

_"The storm began, and everyone panicked, so they got back to their houses, but when the lightning hit us, a huge fire covered the house. We wanted to get away, but it was no use... we were trapped. However, we saw a hole about the same size as you. So, pushed you into that hole, and you were safe, thanks to the brave Xiaolin Warriors, but we never made it out," Omi's mother said._

_Omi gasped as he heard that._

_"However, there is this one man who raised you... Master Fung."_

_Master Fung nodded._

_"Master Fung," she continued, "promised to take good care of you, and hoped that you'll have a great future. We know this stuff, because we watched happily in heaven."_

_Omi gasped. _"So... you're... dead? Oh, but mother, why did you have to die? You look so beautiful."

_His mother smiled._

"And father... you look like a prince in which to save a damsel in distess."

_"You mean, 'Distress?'" Omi's father corrected him._

_Omi nodded in agreement._

_His parents laughed. Then, his mother said, "Omi... I just want to tell you that we love you, and we'll always will..."_

_His father said, "That's right, son. Now you know who we really are. We may be dead, but we'll always remember you. When you feel lonely, just think about us..."_

_His mother used her power to levitate Omi. His father wrapped around his arms around the both of them, while his mother kissed him._

_Raimundo sniffled._

"Are you crying?" _Kimiko asked._

"Wh... wh.. wha... what?! No! I would never...." _Raimundo couldn't take it, and started to cry really loudly on Kimiko's shoulder. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo all rolled their eyes._

_Omi's parents set Omi to the ground. Omi smiled._

"Thank you. I will always remember you."

_His parents smiled yet again, and Master Fung stood besides Omi._

"It's been a while," _Master Fung said._

_"Master Fung," Omi's mother said. "You look... familiar..."_

"Don't you remember... you guys were in my High School Class. We even took a dance club... we won first place..."

_"Ah, that's right," Omi's father said. "You had hair by then."_

_"Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo," Omi's mother said. "I just want to thank you for taking care of Omi. Keep up the good work."_

_Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo smiled, even though they were amused that they knew their names._

_"And Dojo?" Omi's father asked._

"Yeah?"

_"Stay out of trouble."_

_Dojo nodded._

_"Omi... if you ever need us again... think of us, and we'll send you another speaking holographic letter."_

_Omi nodded._

_"Omi... we want you to have this," his mother said._

_Omi noticed a box. He opened it... there was a necklace and a ring. _

_"Omi... that necklace I wore around my neck... I want you to have it. And if you want to think about your father... wear the ring if you need to. I want you to know that these are also Shen-Gong-Wus," his mother explained._

_Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo gasped. _

_"You still have the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll, so you'll know what these are," his father said._

_Omi nodded. _

_His parents hold their hands. "Goodbye, son," they said together. "We'll see you again."_

_Suddenly, a flash, so bright that the Xiaolin Warriors covered their eyes, appeared behind Omi's parents... and they disappeared. The letter disappeared as well. _

"Goodbye!" _Omi said, all teary eyed._

"Dude," _Raimundo said to Master Fung. _"Dance club?"

_Master Fung blushed in embarassment._

_Kimiko puts her hand on Omi's shoulder. Omi smiled and said, _"They'll be back, Kimiko. Sooner or later, they'll be back."

_Omi smiled at the ground in where the letter disappeared._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The destroyed palace lied on the ground for almost 4 hours. Suddenly, a mystery villain appeared at the location the palace was destroyed. He found the puzzlebox in where it was buried in rubble. He smiled evilly and opened the puzzlebox._

_A bright light flashed from the puzzlebox, and it released Wuya. She was apparently a ghost again, but she opened her eyes, and cackled evilly._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Omi relaxed, with a smile on his face. _"Well, mystery solved, do not you think?"

"You said it Omi! I think this adventure was the best we've had so far..." _Clay said._

"I wonder what will happen next?" _asked Kimiko._

"My Xiaolin Apprentices," _Master Fung said. _"I have a surprise for you."

_The Xiaolin Warriors gasped._

"They're selecting me in soccor?" _Raimundo asked._

_Master Fung shook his head._

"They created a new company in Japan?" _Kimiko asked in eagerness._

_Master Fung shook his head._

"Ooh... ooh... ooh! My parents are coming back?" _Omi asked excitiedly._

_Master Fung said, _"No, but they'll return. This is even better than any of the stuff... behold... a new dragon has appeared."

"A NEW DRAGON?!" _the Xiaolin Warriors gasped._

_Master Fung nodded. He stepped aside, revealing the mysterious shadow. _

"Hello, my friends," _it said._

_The Xiaolin Warriors gasped amusingly._

__

Well, that's all! Myster solved! Omi's parents are dead, but they'll come back for him soon enough, but now there's a new dragon in town! Who could it be? Find out in my next story, "Tunder Strike!" Rate and Reveiw my final chapter, and please, no flaming.


End file.
